


Wednesday (Highschool AU)

by rampantatrocity



Category: Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (Youtuber RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Self Harm, M/M, Suicide trigger warning, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rampantatrocity/pseuds/rampantatrocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obnoxious ringing of the bell yelled at the children to get to class. Sean sighed and grabbed his books from his locker. The inside was cluttered with balled up failed love-letters and forgotten homework. He slammed it closed, leaving him face to face with large lettering. ‘FAG’ was written across the door in bright paint. Another lengthy sigh came from him. He had already talked to the janitor about removing it, but he was pretty sure the janitor was in on believing Sean was a loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a weird highschool AU. This is gonna be more emotional and fluffy. There is minimal to no smut within this.

**I**

The obnoxious ringing of the bell yelled at the children to get to class. Sean sighed and grabbed his books from his locker. The inside was cluttered with balled up failed love-letters and forgotten homework. He slammed it closed, leaving him face to face with large lettering. ‘FAG’ was written across the door in bright paint. Another lengthy sigh came from him. He had already talked to the janitor about removing it, but he was pretty sure the janitor was in on believing Sean was a loser.

He walked to his homeroom for a study hall. Thoughts of uncompleted work and writing assignments swarmed his already preoccupied mind. He plopped down his books on a nearby desk and with a huff, sat down. He tapped his pencil on an open notebook.  
‘What should I do… hm. Ugh I have trig due tomorrow. Better start on that,’ he thought to himself. He wrote his name in large lettering on his paper. He glanced at the board to see what the date was. Wednesday. A boring, old, mundane wednesday in the middle of a somber October. Great.

He wasn’t any closer to the end of the year than he was a couple of weeks ago. The days just seem to tread on through the murky waters of the American educational system. Graduation just seemed so far away. Hundreds of days stood between him and sweet freedom from this complete hell-hole. Sean hated it here. The daily bullying and the constant and burdening work-load. He didn’t think he could handle much more of this.

Moving his thoughts from the dread of school to actual work, his mind attempted to focus. He opened his book with a thud. He began to scribble in his notebook.

“Hey--” a piercing voice interrupted Sean’s focus. He looked up with a glare. He didn’t want to deal with another random guy insulting him just for the sake of it. His glare was met by a gentle gaze. A friendly face looked down at him.

“Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to work together. Were in the same trig class, and you always seem to do pretty well at it,” the mystery boy spoke.

Sean’s face softened with regret. “Sorry. I...uh.” He wanted to apologize. He had so many things he could say but none of them seemed to come out of his mouth.  
“It’s okay, dude. I’m sorry for approaching you so suddenly, I didn’t mean to startle you or anything.” the voice was soothing. The boy had an unusually deep voice for his age.  
Sean studied the boys face in silence. His face was constructed to perfection, good jaw-line, sculpted cheekbones, and soft lips. The magnitude of the mystery boy’s cute suddenly hit Sean.

“Uh… Y-yeah. It’s okay.” Sean mumbled nervously. “Here.” He gestured at a nearby desk for the other to sit in. The boy gladly obliged and sat down with a smile.

“My names Mark. It’s nice to meet you,” he said, his deep voice resonating sweetly in Sean’s ears. The name seemed to suit him.

“Um. My name is Sean, but people call me Jack,” he lied. No one ever called him Jack. But if he had friends, they would. A sweet voice interrupted his thoughts again, “Cool. I like that name. Jack.” he looked off to the side, presumably contemplating names or something.

“So, what about trig?” Jack said, trying to look away from the cute boy in front of him. “Do you need help or somethin’?”  
There was no answer, only a whimsical sigh came from Mark. His head was resting on his hand. He was looking straight at Sean. “Uh…”

“Oh, sorry. I just have to say I love your accent. It’s so pretty,” Mark said, still looking deep into Sean’s eyes. “And your eyes. Oh.” A wide grin spread across his face.  
Sean began to blush. “Wh-what?” he said full of doubt.

“You’re just so cute,” Mark said nonchalantly. Numerous thoughts flooded Sean’s head. This gorgeous boy randomly came up to him and started calling him cute? What sorcery was this?  
“Oh, sorry.. I didn’t mean to put you off,” An increasingly worrisome Mark stated. “I just thought-- Oh nevermind I’m so stupid.” he began to stand up and walk off

“No! No.. no. Wait! Please don’t go!” Sean said frantically. “Hm?” Mark turned on his heel. He began walking back towards Sean. “I thought I had freaked you out or somethin’. Heh.” he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.  
“No, no no. I was just surprised that someone was actually talking to me for once. Not to mention the fact that you said legitimately nice things to me. That’s just strange for someone to like me enough to talk to me,” Sean said, a little awkward.

“Oh. I see. Well, Jack. I like ya!” Mark said in his deep American voice. When Mark called him ‘Jack’ he felt his heart flutter. No one had ever really called him that. That was a name that friends were supposed to call him.

“Oh. Th-thanks. But.. about the trigonometry. Do you need help? I’m perfectly willin’ to help if ya need it,” Jack offered.

“Oh, no I don’t need any help with math. I’m pretty good at it, actually. I just needed an excuse to talk to you,” Mark said with a dopey smile. Jack could feel his face getting warmer. He really hoped his blush wasn’t visible, but with his pale skin, it was stark and obvious.  
Mark enjoyed toying with Jack, he loved seeing his reactions. There was a lengthy pause where the two just looked at each other. Straight in the eyes, deep into the soul.  
“Thank you for talking.” It was such a simple gesture that Mark made. It seemed insignificant in the grand scheme of things, but to Jack it was the spark that ignited a fiery fervor that engulfed his life.  
The ear-deafening blare of the bell interrupted the boy’s strange staring contest. Mark looked up at the clock.  
“Oh, damn. I got to go to gov. Sorry, bro. I’ll catch up with ya later, yeah?” He stood up. “When’s your next study hall?”  
Jack trembled at the thought of seeing Mark again. “Uh… tomorrow. Same time.”

“Cool! See ya then,” and with that Mark took his leave with a big smile and an open heart.  
Unbeknownst to Sean at the time, he wouldn’t be seeing Mark for a couple of weeks.

* * *

Jack resorted to plainly going through the motions for the remainder of the week. Mark had not met with him the next day, as promised. His mind was filled with disappointment and anger, mainly directed towards himself. Had he not been good enough for Mark’s return?

God damn it. He was gone as soon as he came. Sean had thought that he needed to get over Mark. He wouldn’t really be seeing any of him soon anyway, so what’s the point of fawning over some guy? But the thing is Mark wasn’t just some guy. Y’know?

Jack held his head up with his hand. His elbow was digging into the hard table. Sometimes lectures were just lullabies that welcomed nice afternoon naps. His eyes started to close, but he jerked himself awake. He took his pencil in his hand and began to write the date. Wednesday the 16th. Wednesday. It had been two weeks since his encounter with the mysterious Mark. He had wondered each day if he would see him, but it never happened. A nasally voice interjected “Students, it is time for a spirit assembly. We’re meeting in the gym. Pack up your stuff and head over there.”

Ugh. Sean hated spirit assemblies. They were a waste of time. All they were was an invitation for a beating. Some of those bully kids would just take him to the side and beat the living shit out of him. He hated that they started having them each month, because that just meant that with each month came a new and worse injury. He definitely didn’t want to see some people there.  
But there was one face that Sean was on the lookout for.

He slammed his locker shut seeing the the ever so controlling word again. As he walked down to the gym he kept repeating in his head ‘fag’ ‘fag’ ‘fag’. It never left. It was always in the back of his mind poking and provoking him. The symphony of insults continued as he walked through the doors of the gym. He was met with pointing and yelling.  
“Freak!” “Dumb-ass”  
“Loser” “You gay little faggot!”

Sean tried to ignore them. He really did. His head was down as he made his way across the gym to the bleachers, where he could, hopefully, be in peace.  
The cool bleacher invited Sean to sit down. He gladly sat and attempted to block out all the noise. He carefully scanned the room till everyone was settled.  
The room was silent for a few seconds. A few precious seconds. Sean basked in the silence, allowing his mind to go blank.  
He opened his eyes.  
Focusing on the opposite end of the room, he saw him.  
Mark.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was he trying to make Sean feel this way? Was he intentionally trying to toy with his feelings? What is this? What is happening? Whatever it seemed to be, Sean was liking it. It may be weird from an outside perspective, but these short little banters with Mark filled Sean with joy.  
> “Oh please. Again with this? Why do you keep saying these things?” Sean asked, genuinely confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's chapter two. Thank you for all the positivity you have been giving me! I'd glad y'all like it. Well, here's chap II :p

**II  
**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of Self-harm and implied self-harm**

 

 

The assembly seemed to drag on forever. Every once and awhile Sean looked across the room and met the gaze of the boy. Mark gestured putting a gun to his head and pointed at the speaker. This little action made Sean giggle audibly.

He hadn’t seen Mark for weeks. Even though their meeting was short and obscure, it still held a special place in Jack’s heart.  
The assembly’s agonizingly slow pace allowed Sean to think about Mark. He had only exchanged a few sentences with him, but there was just something about the mystery boy. He couldn’t describe it.

With a fumble of the mic and a screech of the speakers, the spirit assembly finally ended. Sean hopped up way too fast. He was excited, he was ecstatic, he was… scared.  
Through the mess of people, he maneuvered in attempt to reach Mark. Catching sight of heavily styled charcoal hair, Sean broke out into a sprint to catch up.

A hand grabbed Marks bicep from behind. He spun around to see a familiar face.  
“Jack!” he said excitedly. It was obvious that Mark was happy to see him, but in Sean’s mind Mark was just being courteous.  
“Hey… Mark. I haven’t seen you around at all,” Jack stated.  
“Oh, yeah. That-- Sorry I didn’t talk to ya again. I had to reschedule my classes, the system was jacked with or somethin’ like that. And so then I had ta--” Sean’s thoughts distracted him from listening. A warm smile spread across his face from thinking that Mark was actually there talking to him. His voice was so soothing and he could listen to it forever. He noticed the way his lips curled when Mark smiled at his own words. He noticed the way his nose scrunched when he was frowning.. Wait-- why was he frowning?

“Jack? Jaaaaack?” Mark waved a hand in front of Sean’s face. “Sorry, am I borin’ ya?” He said with a laugh. Even his laugh was beautiful. Jack’s attention was brought back.  
“Oh, no I just-- kind of zoned out, looking at you,” Wait-- what had he just said? No no no no he  
shouldn’t have said that. Now Mark’ll think he’s weird!

“Haha. Am I just that breathtaking?” Mark said jokingly.  
“Well, actually…” What the fuck was Sean trying to do. This was his one time chance at getting a friend and he’s awkwardly flirting? Is that something that he really needed to do? What was this?

“Oh, Jack.” Mark playfully pushed Sean’s shoulder. “Oh, hey I gotta go to class, kay? But I have a study hall later, you wanna talk later then?” he asked full of hope.  
Sean couldn’t believe someone was willingly about to spend time with him.  
“Y-yeah. I would love that, thanks,” he said genuinely surprised at the offer.

“Okay, cool. So see ya then?” Mark asked using both hands to point at Sean. Sean nervously nodded his head. Mark made a clicking noise with his tongue and said, “Awesome.” he turned on his heel and began to walk off. His shoulders bounced and his arms swayed, creating a confident walk.

Sean watched the boy saunter off, through the door. He stood there, in silence. Mark was just so cool. He was a personable and lovable character. He made Sean melt right where he stood. It wasn’t before long when Sean realized he was in the gym, all by himself, fawning over a guy.

The short exchange between the two boys was enough to fuel Sean’s emotional quota for the day. He felt content for once. Once in this dreaded life, he may have found some light.

* * *

 

A loud slam on the desk next to him startled Sean awake. He groggily looked over to see what or who made the noise and his sleepy eyes were met with a smiling Mark. His books were on the desk and his hand was on top of them.  
“Aw, sorry. Did I wake the sleeping child?” Mark said jokingly.  
“Aw, man why’d you have to do that,” Sean complained.

“C’mon Jack. Wouldn’t you rather be spending your time with me?! Me! The illustrious and famous incredible Mark. The hottest in the land,” Mark said loudly and proudly, gesticulating fiercely.  
“Oh, shut it ya big doof. I’m catchin’ up on sleep. Didja know 98 percent of teenagers are sleep deprived?” Sean asked.

“Really?”

“Nah. I just made that up,” Sean responded. He was slumped over so he could put his chin on the desk. “Oh. Well it sounded real enough. That’s like me. I only get maybe like three or four hours of sleep a damn night. I just stock up on coffee. It’s the elixir of life y’know?” Mark said hopping up onto Jack’s desk.  
He was sitting inches away from Sean’s face but he didn’t seem to mind. “Well yeah but what do you do when you hit that caffeine crash? It’s like a sudden apocalypse. I, as a lover of coffee myself, am here to warn you of the various side effects and consequences of it. If you drink it too often you might turn into me. And you don’t want that, do you?” Jack babbled on.

Mark smiled. He enjoyed talking to this little dork. “Well you, for who I know you as, are a pretty good guy. I mean you could be a serial murderer or a pastry chef or somethin’ and I wouldn’t know... “

“Well, as a full time career, I think I’d opt for the serial murderer. It seems like it has a more substantial salary, y’know?” Jack said jokingly. A deep laugh erupted from Mark. “You’re just as funny as you are cute. Didja know that?” Mark said casually.

Was he trying to make Sean feel this way? Was he intentionally trying to toy with his feelings? What is this? What is happening? Whatever it seemed to be, Sean was liking it. It may be weird from an outside perspective, but these short little banters with Mark filled Sean with joy.  
“Oh please. Again with this? Why do you keep saying these things?” Sean asked, genuinely confused.  
“Heh. I say them because they’re true! Oh damn it I’m scaring you away again, aren’t I?” Mark trailed off. He bowed his head, he felt defeated.  
“Oh god no. You’re super friendly and you’re here when I needed someone to talk to most. You are not scaring me away. I have just never really had these things said to me before… I’m kinda a loser if you can’t tell already. People don’t really look at me and deem me the talkable type. They all just call me loser or freak.” Sean said, attempting to convey the truth to Mark.

Mark’s tone shifted quickly. With a stern look Mark said, “Jack, listen to me. You are not a loser. Don’t listen to what the other kids say. Okay? They’re all assholes anyway. They are the pathetic ones if they go low enough to call you those things behind your back and to your face,” Sean began to interject but Mark continued with a strong will, “No. Listen. I know what they call you. I’ve seen your locker and what’s on the door. Whether or not you’d like to believe it, I have been sort of watching ya. I hear what they say. And it’s all bull. They don’t know the real you. And I know that even I can’t claim to know all about you, we haven’t really talked much. But from what I have gathered you are definitely not a loser. And you are definitely not freak. You’re just a cool guy. Like me. Trust me, I know what these people can do and say, but remember, you are loved. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. They’re all just a bunch of dicks.”

Sean was at a loss for words. He couldn’t possibly come up with a coherent thought at this time. He reached over the desk and pulled Mark into a hug.  
The sudden move caused Mark, who was sitting on the desk, to lean lower down on top of Jack. The awkward position made the embrace all the more special. After a few seconds, Sean released him.

“S-sorry. I just couldn’t think of what to say. I guess a hug pretty much sums it up..” Jack said, nervous of what Mark would say.

“That’s okay. Hey. I’m always here if you need me, ‘kay? I know sometimes it can be rough. I’ve seen what you do to yourself,” his words trailed off into a quiet mumble. He gestured down towards Sean’s bare arm. Faint white lines accompanied by fresh pink raised cuts decorated his arm. Sean quickly pulled his sweater sleeve down his arm, attempting to cover the evidence. “Jack.” Mark said strongly, putting his hand back on Sean’s arm. “I am here if you ever need to talk. You do not deserve any of this. You are too precious for what you’re getting.”

He grasped onto Sean’s arm and turned it over. He looked back up at Sean to ask for compliance. When Jack solemnly nodded, Mark pushed up the sleeve to reveal the scars.  
His hand gently traced down Sean’s forearm, making sure to avoid hurting him. His eyes darted upwards to Jack’s face. His big brown eyes swarmed with emotion. He gently bent down and placed a very gentle feather-like kiss on Sean’s forearm. He swiped his thumb over where his lips previously met his arm.  
“Jack. Promise me you won’t do this again.” This was a fairly huge request, especially from someone Sean didn’t know too well. He couldn’t say yes. He just stared up at the taller boy.

“Jack, please. At least know that I am here.” There was a small moment of silence where Sean and Mark just looked at each other.  
“At least know that I care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated. I would love the feedback.
> 
> CHAPTER III COMING ASAP


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sore smile spread across Sean’s face. Lethargy surrounded him refraining him from moving his limbs. This sweet apathetic daze comforted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTREME TRIGGER WARNING   
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
> Sorry this one's a little short, but it's emotional enough. New Chapters will be coming very soon. I am enjoying writing this.  
> Thank y'all for all the support and feedback!!!

A sore smile spread across Sean’s face. Lethargy surrounded him refraining him from moving his limbs. This sweet apathetic daze comforted him. He glanced over at his luminescent alarm clock. The flashing numbers told him it was 4:09. The dark room was blinding. The silence was deafening. Thoughts of paradoxes and existential crises polluted his brain. He refrained from thinking of the one thing that ought to be thought of most. Mark.

His self control faltered. He needed to assess the situation and deal with it.

 

What had happened that Wednesday? He had revealed his long kept burdening secret to someone. This secret he had forced inwards. This restraining problem that controlled his life for the past four years. Not single soul knew the pain and distraught he had been experiencing.

The second his sleeve was pulled up, four years of constant dread was displayed for the world to see.

Some part of him expected Mark to not understand.

“You’re such an attention whore” “It’s just a phase” “That’s just you being a dramatic teenager” “Get over it” are just a few phrases that could have been said. But the reality was that Mark… he didn’t say these things. He treated it as if he knew the pain and understood what he was dealing with.

Sean could feel Mark’s fingers trailing down his arm again. Remembering this sensation made him shudder. He melted under the touch of this mystery boy. Not to mention the small kiss that he received on his forearm. He held up his arm and focused his eyes to see it in the dim light. The faded scars seemed to get slowly erased from his arm, from his past. The recent ones seemed to become less noticeable and not as stark and apparent on his pale skin.

He was still experiencing these emotions, but his way of coping with them had developed over the past couple of weeks.

Sean realized that he hadn’t even thought of putting a blade to his skin since that one day. That one Wednesday in a somber October.

* * *

His wrists burned from the friction of the calloused hands holding them against the wall. His arms were held above his head. His desperate attempts at moving were halted at a hand pushing his torso against the wall.

“I said, Are you listening? Why won’t you look at me, Fag!” A strong voice yelled in Sean’s ear. Logan LaRose has been  tormenting him for three years now. Sean’s small and slender frame was no match to his tall and muscular stature. He was easily dominated.

“Listen to me, bitch! Why dontcha take your gay ass hair and go somewhere else. You are a sad little cunt. Get your scrawny little bitch ass and get the fuck out of here. No one likes you. You are nothing!” the other violently screamed.

Sean’s face burned with streams of acidic tears rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably. He couldn’t form any words. His incoherent thoughts jumbled in his head. His throat ached from whimpers and screams getting caught in it. All he could do was listen and believe. He took every single one of those words to heart. No one liked him. He was nothing. And there’s nothing he could do about it.

 

Sean felt hands wrap around his throat. The tightening grasp caused him to gasp for air. He could feel the air slowly draining from his lungs in his desperate attempt to free himself from the hold.

The intense grasp was suddenly released. He fell to the ground. He was gasping for air but his lungs refused to cooperate. He coughed and gagged.

He looked up to see what happened to the guy. Along with his heavy breathing in attempt to regulate his breath, he gasped. He saw him. Mark was there. Defending him.

Fists flew in a fury of unintelligible combat. Sean stood up, gently holding his neck.

 

“S-stop!” he croaked. A flash of Mark’s brown eyes caught Sean’s attention. The intensity that burned within them was enough to give Sean shivers. Was this actually happening.

“P-please! Stop! Stop being violent!” he finally managed to raise his voice.

With this command, Mark immediately ceased his actions. He let his arms drop to his sides. The other boy hadn’t even bothered to listen. He started to come at Mark again. Sean stepped in the way, taking the blow.

“J-Jack!”

Sean felt a burning sensation on his brow bone. His hand was suddenly within another. He was pulled violently backwards. He recognized Mark’s gesture and went with it. The two began running.

Sean travelled as fast as his short legs could take him, struggling to keep up with the other.

“Come back here you bitch!”

 

A very long time elapsed before they stopped running, though in reality it wasn’t a mere thirty seconds. The elongated white halls seemed to run on forever. Mark took a sharp left into a spare cleaning supply closet. The two boys collapsed in a collection of heavy breaths and gasps. Sean was having a hard time catching his breath, still grasping onto his throat.

 

The pain from his hands and torso radiated all around, amplifying with the lack of breath. A sudden laugh came from Mark.

“Wh-what the fook are ya laughin’ ‘bout?” Sean questioned the strange boy.

In all sincerity, Mark asked, “Are you okay, Jack? Seriously? That was some pretty hardcore shit back there. Are you hurt?” He began to hurriedly examine Sean’s body, tracing his hands across Sean’s arms and down his abdomen. These rushed movements startled Sean.

Mark’s hands all over his body made him feel safe, and protected.  

“Uh…” Sean said, dumbfounded by these sudden remarks and movements, “Y-yeah. I’m good. It just happens.. you know?” He said honestly.

 

“That is not right,” a deep voice spoke almost inaudibly. “You do not deserve any of this.”

“Well, if you hear it enough you begin to believe it,” Sean shrugged, stating what he thought to be common knowledge.

 

The look of utter despair shone in Mark’s eyes. He just looked right at Sean. He looked genuinely concerned and scared for him.

Mark raised his arm and grabbed onto the front of  Sean’s shirt. He pulled strongly towards him, resulting in their bodies colliding. Mark threw his arms around him and fiercely pulled him closer. His embrace, although kind of violent, was gentle and compassionate. “Never ever believe them. You _are_ special. You _are_ important. _You are loved_.”

  
There was silence. Deafening silence. God help Sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry this one was a little short, but i hoped you enjoyed it! Thank y'all for the support. Glad y'all are likin it :p Comments and Kudos appreciated.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep and sweet snores emitted from Sean, who was sleeping in his study hall. He hadn’t slept much the night before. He blamed it all on insomnia instead of facing the truth about himself. There was solid connection between Sean and Mark now. The two had been exchanging text messages and have been talking like a happy old married couple. Sean had been contemplating their relationship a lot recently. What would you label it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with this chapter.  
> Thanks for all the support and feedback. Glad y'all are liking it. Sorry for making some of you wait but this chapter is a little longer for you to enjoy. Also this has fluff so be careful :p
> 
> Please excuse all the minor spelling and grammatical errors i wrote this on my phone :/ sorry if there's weird formatting  
> Hope y'all enjoy.

Deep and sweet snores emitted from Sean, who was sleeping in his study hall. He hadn’t slept much the night before. He blamed it all on insomnia instead of facing the truth about himself. There was solid connection between Sean and Mark now. The two had been exchanging text messages and have been talking like a happy old married couple. Sean had been contemplating their relationship a lot recently. What would you label it?

 

Mark walked up to a sleeping Sean. He snickered. Silently, he pulled up a chair and sat next to Sean. Mark began to gently stroke the other boys hair. Sean looked so peaceful.

 

Mark notice that his eyes fluttered every once and awhile. His lips curled ever so slightly upward and his nose twitched. Deep and rhythmic breathing were audible.

He noted how soft Sean’s hair was. He combed his fingers through out his hair and slowed the pace to marvel at the other boy’s beauty. His fingers trailed down the side of Sean’s face, making sure to be gentle. Mark traced his cheekbones and down to his jawline. A sweet smile spread across Mark’s face. This. This was an important sight for him.

A quiet mumble came from Sean. His eyes fluttered open. His eyebrows were furrowed and one eye was still half closed. Mark smiled at the beautiful sight. Sean’s confusion grew stronger.

“Wha-?”

 

“It’s okay. You were just sleeping.”

Sean sat up and combed his fingers through his hair.

“Were you watching me?” His fingers shot up to his face. “Were you touching my face??”

There was no response, only a smile.

“Maaaark,” Sean complained with his accent thickening.

“Did you know you’re beautiful when you sleep?”  
“That’s a little creepy…” Sean said raising his eyebrows.

“I’m a creepy person. You know this, Jack,” Mark laughed.

Mark’s nonchalant attitude towards this made Sean feel strange. He just casually says things like “you’re beautiful” and “your accent is hot”. That perfect smile enticed Jack further.

Sean shot a crooked smile towards Mark.

“What? Are you not comfortable with me commenting on how you’re good-looking? Is it a crime to enjoy a face? Your’s is like-” Mark moved his hand to his lips and made an obnoxious kissing noise.

Sean stifled a laugh. “Oh, shut it ya big doof. You know I’m not gooood-loooking.” Sean put dramatic air quotes around good looking. “You’re the heart-throb.”

Mark’s eyebrows raised. Sean’s heart sunk. He shouldn’t have said that. He just gets nervous and spits out whatever seems to be on the tip of his tongue. “S-sorry, when I’m around you all I do is word-vomit. I just--- ugh.. Sorry” Sean muttered nervously.

There was a hand on Sean’s forearm.

In all sincerity Mark said, “Jack. It’s okay. I love it.” Relief flooded over Sean.

 

The obnoxious bell tolled again. The teacher stood up and projected loudly in her annoying voice, “Students! Attention please. We will be meeting in the gym for a spirit assembly. Please pack up your stuff and be there within 10 minutes.”

 

“Goddamn it. We were in the middle of something,” Mark looked at the teacher and said quietly.

“Why do we have to have them each month. It seems a little excessive,” Sean stated.

“Yeah.” There was a slight pause. “You wanna walk down with me?” Mark inquired.

There was not even a question of hesitation. “Yes,” Sean might’ve said too quickly. Mark’s typical laugh burst out of him.

 

The two boys put up their books and found each other in the hall again.

“Ready?” Mark asked.

“Not really, but sure,” Sean said a little annoyed about the assembly. “Why the fuck do we have to have these assemblies each month? I mean the school isn’t that interesting and how on earth are you going to entertain hundreds of apathetic teenagers for thirty minutes?” He said, his tone getting more annoyed by the word.

“Oh shut up Jack. They can be good.” Mark shot Sean a devious smirk. He ignored this and kept walking with his friend.

About halfway to the gym Sean noticed something. It was something warm against his hand.

He could feel fingers intertwining with his own. His head moved so fast he thought he would get whip-lash. He saw Mark’s hand within his own. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

Why? What was happening? The warmth radiating off of Mark’s hand sent tingles up Sean’s arm. There was no objection from Sean. Though he wasn’t voicing his mind, he sure was having a plethora of incoherent thoughts. He looked over at the other boy. Mark showed no sign of change.

The two boys walked hand in hand in silence together, the whole rest of the way down to the gym.

 

They were close to the doors before Sean spoke. “What is this?” He shook their intertwined hands.

 

“Hm?” Mark looked down innocently. “Oh. I thought you were doing that??”

Sean looked down at their hands again. “N-no… I just--- you-”

A wide smile spread across Mark’s face. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Mark stopped walking, he looked at Sean with wide and sincere eyes. “I actually kind of like it…”

In a clash of blue and brown, emotion was flowing freely and fiercely. Sean took a slight step forward, towards the taller boy. Mark’s lips were parted, as if he was about to say something important.

 

“Move it losers.” A voice said as the two were pushed forward suddenly and violently. Sean just let out a sigh. Mark put up his arms threateningly behind the tall offender. Sean glared at Mark as if to say ‘Don’t fuckin do that you idiot’. These unspoken words shouted volumes.

Sean scoffed. “Yeah. _I’m_ th’ loser..” He shot Mark a playful glance.

“Oh, shut up.” Mark pushed Sean’s shoulder. “ _You’re_ the loser. I am sew kewl. _You’re_ jus a silly idiot.” Mark spoke with a strange faked accent.

“Shut up, ya big goober,” Sean said, accent thickening.

 

The door clicked open and Mark held it for Sean. Small gestures like this can go unnoticed but Sean made sure to note every single little detail.

* * *

 

The mic squeaked, signaling the end of the assembly. Throughout the meeting, Sean and Mark gave each other glances and weird faces. They spoke with their eyes and joked with their faces. These little exchanges made them laugh a few times to many during the quiet portions.

 

As the regular crowd was shuffling out, the two boys tried to keep in their giggles. Sometimes, the times where you can’t laugh is when you laugh the most. They couldn’t keep it in anymore.

 

“You’re such a goof. I love it,” Sean said between ungrounded laughs.

“Oh yeah.” Mark leaped up onto the bleachers. He stretched his arms out and started singing, “I am a goofy goober. La lala. I am a goofy goober, and you should be too!” He grabbed Sean’s arm in a quick motion so he had no time to react. He yanked him up on the bleachers with him. Sean stumbled trying to find his footing. Mark grabbed Sean’s side quickly, catching his fall. “Woah, don’t fall now.”

“I shouldn’t be allowed on high surfaces. I am too much of a klutz.”

 

Mark took Sean’s hand and raised them. He started to flail his arms. He began to sing badly, “We are goofy goobers!”

“Get down! Now!” A teacher’s sharp voice yelled. Both boys stopped immediately. Mark hopped down fast. He held out his hand, implying that Sean take his hand.

Reluctantly, Sean put his hand onto Mark’s. He was slowly lowered down.

The teacher just dramatically rolled her eyes and sighed. She turned to the boys and said, “Get to class.”

 

After a short exchange of funny glances and snickers the boys decided to leave the gymnasium. The hallway was dull and mundane. The endless walls of bricks painted white made the school seem like a prison. An insane asylum. But the crazy seemed to all go away when Sean was with Mark. The underlying tone of crazy seemed to wither away.

 

Sean felt a hand around his arm. He was violently tugged to a sharp left. The led lights from the hallway faded into a dim and dank closet. The intrusive smell of bleach and febreeze surrounded Sean.

 

“What the fuck Mark? What was that for? I can’t see anything.” He held up his arms to find the other boy. He could only see a faint silhouette of him against the door.

His left hand met a firm wall. Deducting this was Mark’s chest, he gently placed his palm across it.

Sean could feel a slow but rhythmic beating. Warmth was radiating off of Mark. He could feel an increased speed of Mark’s heartbeat. This sudden uprising caused Sean to realize his own heart was racing.

In less than a millisecond, Sean could feel a hand on the side of his face, carefully caressing. Similar to his chest, it was warm and inviting. He closed his eyes, savouring the feeling. It was no surprise how easily he surrendered under Mark’s touch.

 

Another hand met the other side of Jack’s face. His face was now cradled in a gentle and loving hold. He was pulled forward.

 

It took Sean a second to register what had happened in his brain. Mark connected their lips together. Sean’s eyes were wide open in astonishment. In utter disbelief. How long had he dreamed about this? How long had he hoped and wished so hard for this?

He surrendered and allowed Mark to take full control. Mark pulled away for a moment.

The two boys looked in each other’s eyes as best they could in this dangerously dark room.

 

Their lips collided again in a frenzy of fiery intensity. There was no question here, Mark definitely knew what he wanted and he was determined to get it. A very light and quiet moan came from Sean. He couldn’t help but to succumb to the effervescent sensation that polluted his body. He couldn’t take his mind away from this moment, not to mention form a coherent thought.

This was an arbitrary and childish thing to do, kiss in the broom closet. The cliche aspect of this moment made it all the more important to Sean.

He couldn’t move. His body was paralyzed. He wasn’t in control. No thinking was required, thankfully. He allowed Mark to pull him closer as he put his arms around Mark’s neck.

They finally parted. Their foreheads were against each other. A sweet symphony of heavy breaths and  pants came from the boys. Passion, excitement, and confusion stormed Sean’s mind.

 

What was happening? God damn it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks fo' readin' yo.  
> No please stop.  
> Thanks for being patient with this.  
> But thanks for reading. I would really appreciate it if you left a kudo or commented. Feedback is loved and appreciated . Chap V coming asap


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that the world was built for two. Life is only worth living if you have somebody loving you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXTREME TRIGGER WARNING  
> DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE COMPLETELY POSITIVE YOU CAN HANDLE IT
> 
> Thank you guys so much for liking this! This is an EXTRA long chapter for you. Hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos :p feedback is appreciated!

_They say that the world was built for two. Life is only worth living if you have somebody loving you._

__

Silence engulfed the room. Sean was speechless. There was not a single string of comprehensible thought rattling around in his brain. He stood there, mouth still open.

“I’m sorry… I just had to. You’re not mad are you?” Mark said, surprisingly nervous.

There was a beat of silence.

“Oh my god” seemed to be the only thing that could come out of Sean’s mouth.

“I-- uh…” He took a deep sigh, recollecting his thoughts. He actually formed a sentence, “..No, I’m not mad. You dunno how long I’ve been waitin’ for that.”

“Wha-? A-are you kidding?” Mark stuttered.

Sean’s nerves seemed to seep away. He was no longer scared to talk.

“Mark. I’m not, really. I am actually glad ya did that,” Sean said.

It was Mark’s turn to be confused and speechless. His mouth was hanging open, attempting to articulate. He decided that this was far too long to be standing there like a gaping fool. He vigorously shook his head, clearing his mind. Mark fumbled to try and find a wall. There must be a light switch somewhere. His hand ran into something switch like and he flipped it on.

The lights flickered on to a musty yellow. The two boys finally saw each other. The strange lighting caused weird shadows their faces. Mark took a second to marvel at the unusual beauty standing in front of him.

Sean could tell his face was bright red from blushing. He grabbed his arm nervously and looked at the ground.

Mark stumbled to get his words out., “I-- I didn’t want this to be awkward.. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that”  
  


Sean took a step forward. He took all thoughts resembling doubt and exterminated them. Grabbing Mark’s shoulders within his hands, he gently shook him. “Mark. Calm down. Everythin’ is alright. Ya don’t need ta feel embarrassed. It’s just me.”

Sean’s firm grasp on Mark’s shoulders and his reassuring words soothed Mark. He had calmed down, just as the boy instructed. He was pulled in close for an arbitrary hug.

The strong embrace’s initiate smiled wide. The warmth that the two shared was magical. The silence was filled with emotion and rapid heartbeats.

* * *

 

The scorching liquid ran down Sean’s back. His hands rested against the cool white tile. The water and steam enveloped his body in a warm, wet embrace. His head was bowed.

He allowed streams of water to pour down his back. Hot showers were the only thing that Sean would ever utilize for deep thinking. Sometimes, he would even lay in the bathtub, contemplating life’s meaning and existential questions. But today was different. He had no thoughts of school or stress, surprisingly. Those seemed to cloud his brain ever since he got into high school. He has always had a proclivity to do work and construct a feasible work ethic. Instead of these thoughts, he thought of what possibly could have happened that day.

Processing the kiss was difficult for Sean. It seemed to be an unachievable concept that floated around in his head every once and awhile. How did it even happen? The events prior didn’t really seem to lead up to it. Was it just a decision on a whim? “I think that he might’ve.. tripped… or something,” Sean prevaricated aloud to himself. No. That was stupid. There was no possible way for someone to fall into a kiss. It just didn’t happen. Maybe he tried to give a hug and missed..?

Sean danced around the truth. His low confidence in himself caused major doubt if anything remotely good happened. The warm water trailed down his arms. He looked at the raised scars and turned his head away almost instantly. He couldn’t bare thinking about any of that. It seemed so distant now, but it still was creeping around the back of his head. Of course, they taunted him, but Sean managed to keep the demons down.

His mind jerked back to thinking about Mark. This day, a month ago, he had met him. It was instantaneous relief. The people’s comments seemed to be less harsh. The storm of thoughts that perpetually rampaged his brain seemed to clear. The dark thoughts that polluted his brain with dangerous ideas seemed to wither away. The voices. Oh god those dreadful voices. They actually seemed to become muted and fade off. Just his sheer presence comforted Sean.

He was a cure, a preventative. Mark’s goofy personality could put a smile on his face at any time.  Their 3 am morning talks worked better than any prescribed pills could. The doctors were idiots. The medicine never worked. It never worked or it made everything worse.

He just wanted to be normal. This unoriginal idea always was Sean’s primary objective to achieve. The impossibility of this happening was banging around in his big head, too.

He wiped the water droplets off of his face. Fingers ran through his wet and matted hair for a last time. He reveled in the warmth for a moment longer, not wanting to expose his body to the cold air outside. His hand shakily reached down to turn the knob. Turning the water off seemed like sacrilege. The cool metal met his warm hand, and he turned it reluctantly.

The water dripped down from the shower head. He took his hand off of the tile wall. He hadn’t even washed his body, he just let the water run down it. He was too engrossed in his thoughts to partake in physical movement.

He grudgingly took a step out of the shower. Sean grabbed the towel off of the counter and roughly dried his hair. He didn’t even bother to dry off his body. He turned his head so he wouldn’t be able to look in the mirror. He _didn’t_ want to have to see himself in the mirror. He _couldn’t_ stand to see himself again. The door opened quickly and Sean took his leave.

Those thoughts flooded back into his head. God damn it. In the middle of the hallway, Sean stood scrunching his eyes closed. He violently shook his head in a futile attempt to rid of the thoughts.

_You are ugly._

_Why do you even bother to try?_

_You’re just a burden._

_No one wants you around._

_Why don’t you just kill yourself already?_

__

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. There was no way he was reverting back.

With a quick stride, Sean returned to his room. He opened the closet. The floor of the closet was littered with crumpled up t-shirts and forgotten homework. Without even bothering to look, Sean grabbed a random t-shirt. He slipped it on over his wet body and went to go find some pajama pants.

He kept thinking of Mark in intervals. Maybe he could talk to him tomorrow… about the… oh nevermind.

_What are you even doing?_

_There’s no point._

_You’re just going to fuck everything up like you usually do._

Sean sat on his bed, cradling his head in his hands. With eyes shut tightly, he repeated aloud, “I’m okay. I’m good. Everything is okay. Everything is good. I’m okay. I’m good. Everything’s okay. Everything’s good.”

Sean’s thoughts reverberated loudly in his brain. His thoughts continued down a dangerous path. He reassured himself that nothing was wrong. He wasn’t fucking up, or at least to the extent of his knowledge. Mark was okay with him. At least Sean hadn’t majorly screwed up and embarrassed himself in from of Mark. But… Mark. When he mentioned Sean’s-- habit… he seemed to act differently. It wasn’t anger, it was if Mark was almost disappointed. _Mark was disappointed in Sean._

These assiduous thoughts were damaging his brain. God damn it all to hell. Sean was ruining himself.

He lifted his head out of his hands. Though his eyes were shut tight, tears seemed to fight their way down his cheeks. They trailed down his face, leaving burning marks. He wouldn’t let himself cry aloud. Crying meant he was weak. He tried to keep it in, but to no avail. He whimpered, in attempt to conceal it. Finally giving up, Sean let out a loud cry. He sounded breathy, as the noises he was making were staggered and unpredictable. His voice cracked and faltered, resulting in a desperate tone. He couldn’t handle any of it anymore. These outrageous outbursts from Sean caused him to halt his thinking. He couldn’t think straight. All these unexplainable images and dangerous messages were rotting his brain. He needed to stop. But he couldn’t..

_Stop crying. You’re such a little bitch._

_Why can’t you just deal with the fact that you’re not good enough?_

_You never were and you never will be._

_Especially to Mark. What would he think about you crying like this?_

Even though he was strongly urging himself to stop bawling, he couldn’t. He laid back onto the bed, shoving his face straight into a pillow. God forbid his mother hear and come in and attempt to help. Sean was listening to his own soft, muffled crying. It was too much to bear. He took a deep breath and inhaled his scent from the pillow.

What was he going to do about himself? He was in his room, wet, crying into a pillow. He seemed pathetic to himself. Sean thought that all he was was a goddamn pathetic loser. He didn’t deserve Mark. He thought that he was a burden, a lonely nerd with truckloads of baggage. Mark didn’t deserve the utter shit that Sean was. He didn’t deserve to have to deal with Sean. Sean just caused problems for him.

Sean couldn’t stand to be alone. He thought of these things and it brought him down even further. He needed someone there. Someone to be there for him. Someone to just talk to him. Someone to hug him and tell him everything is okay. He just needed someone.. someone to understand.

* * *

 

Sean reluctantly extended his arm to take his phone within his hands. Before he opened up the phone app, he set the box cutter on the counter. Tears poured down his face at a constant rate. Syphonic noises of fear, anger, and undesired agony sounded throughout the bathroom. His finger hovered above the name “Mark<3”. He had a deep internal conflict. The war in his mind.. should he call Mark or not?

Sean seriously needed to talk to someone. If he didn’t he was afraid he would do something he would regret. He looked down at the blade. His eyes slammed shut. He felt as if someone had stuck a fucking piano down his throat. His hands were shaking, his knees were weak. He needed to talk to Mark. There was no one else who would listen to his plight and take him seriously. But there was strong hesitation.

If Sean just dropped all this on Mark… how would he respond? If he called his friend, crying his eyes out… what would happen? He couldn’t put all this pressure on Mark. He didn’t want him to stress out over another thing, especially when it was as insignificant as Sean.

There was no way he could do this to Mark. It was late and he probably didn’t even care. There was that ever-aching possibility that Mark would be disappointed, apathetic, or even belligerent about this. Mark’s possible attitude about this was still in the air. There was no sure way for Sean to know what would happen. He couldn’t take the chance that Mark would reject Sean’s plea for help. On the other hand, there was a chance that Mark might be understanding and helpful of the situation.   
What was he talking about. This was Mark. He was here before and would be now. But-- what if he wouldn’t be?

Sean stopped this war in his head. His eyes met the blade again and a new wave of emotion hit him. He had to stop fucking crying before he could do anything.He held back further tears, he didn’t want to sound like a blubbering fool on the phone. He tapped the name before he could change his mind. He took a deep breath to calm down at least a little and sniffled future sneezes away. The paths of fallen tears were still streaking his face. He took his sleeve and wiped the residual tears off.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.  
Mark answered on the fourth ring.

There was silence.

“Hey, Jack. A-are you calling about earlier today?.... I swear I wasn’t trying to push anything. I don’t want to force any of this. So don’t feel pressured just because I did that. I really shouldn’t have. Wait-- that didn’t sound right. I mean it was really good and all… and I mean like really good. But I shouldn’t have just surprised you like that.” Mark said very quickly, not even taking a breath. He said in a very bad fake Irish accent, “I mean you’re probably like, ‘What tha’ fook is he doin’? Why did tha’ fool go an’ do that, he didn’  even warn me.’”

A very faint smile appeared on Sean’s face. He was a little happy that Mark was as frazzled as he was about this whole ordeal. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he forgot to speak.

“Jack? You there? Oh god damn it I probably sound like an idiot. This isn’t even what you called about is it..?”

“Mark.” Sean said quietly, his accent showing through the muffled sniffs.

“Oh. Good. You’re here,” a relieved Mark responded.

“Yeah.. I’m here… Sorry about that,” Sean said, sounding small.

“Oh. Jack.” Mark knew what was about to happen. “Before you say anything- Just know that I know exactly what you’re going to say. Listen. Whatever you are about to do- don’t. I am here. Don’t do anything you will regret. Calm down and talk to me.” Mark was going about this in a serious manner and was not at all provoked to begin an argument. Sean was glad about this.

“Do you ever wonder.. do you ever wonder what would happen if you died?”

There was deafening silence on the other end.

“What if I killed myself?”

“Sean. Don’t say that. I couldn’t handle it if you ever did that,” Mark replied, seriously and sternly. Sean shuddered at hearing Mark call him by his real name.

“But the world would be better without me. It would go on like it does every single day. It would just have one less idiot to fuck everything up.”

“No, Jack. The world would not be better without you. I can tell you in all seriousness, if you died, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. If you killed yourself I would torture myself for years because I would know I could’ve done something. So listen to me right now. Step away from whatever you’re about to do. Go sit down somewhere else so we can talk,” Mark spoke.

Sean looked down at the counter, “No, Mark. Don’t say that. I’m not good enough for you to think like that. You don’t need to waste your time worrying about me. You don’t have to fix me because I know I am not worth your time.. Just please… can you just talk… I just need someone to be here for me.” He closed his eyes.

“Of, course. I am always here. If you need to, I’ll be here just to listen. Just please-- step away. Walk away from it, Jack.” It was if Mark knew exactly what was going on. “Jack. Understand that, to me, you are valuable. You are worth everything to me. When you came along I felt like something was actually going right for once. I know you might not know this, but I have experienced exactly what’s happening to you right now.. Just know that I relate. I understand. Jack. I can’t imagine a world without you…. Jack… Without you-- I don’t know what’d I do.”

Sean took a deep breath. He struggled trying to find the right words to say.

“I just feel like I am a burden to you. I am just some unworthy idiot that has way too much baggage for someone like you to handle. I mean we were all born to die weren’t we? What’s the use. If I end it now then it’s just one less problem for you to worry about. You don’t deserve the shit I put on you. You’re just… perfect. I need you. I’m nothing without you.”

“Do you know what?”

“What?” Sean said between dramatic sniffles.

“I don’t care that it’s a Wednesday. I’m going to go over to your house right fucking now. I am going to talk to you. You are going to listen and understand. This is important, Sean. You can’t be alone right now,” Mark spoke, his voice deep and emotional through the phone.

Sean’s eyes widened. Mark… actually cared. He was making an effort.

“Wh-what?”

“I don’t fucking care about anything but you, Sean. Listen to me. _Do not touch a blade until I get there. Don’t even fucking think about anything_. You’re in an unstable mood. Stay on the phone until I get there. Okay?”

Sean was bewildered at this sudden conversation change. “Mark? What’s happening? What are you doing?”

“Like I said. I’m going to you right now. You need me.” Sean could hear rustling as if Mark was quickly putting on a coat. “Just stay on the phone… I’m not letting you do anything until I get there.” Mark was determined and it was surprising to the unassuming Sean.

“S-stay on the phone?” Sean began to cry again. He tried to hold it back, but the relentless tears came in like a storm. He was a mess.

“Yes. Tell me a story… I’m on the way.” Sean could hear a door slam on the other end of the line. This was legitimately happening. Dear god what has he done.

“No. No. No. You really don’t have to do this. Please don’t worry over me. I’m just-- I’m just--”

Mark cut Sean off, “You’re just in need of someone who can take care of you, Sean. Crying does not mean you are weak. Seeking help does not mean you are helpless. Jack, listen. I’m coming. Just tell me a story. Distract yourself. Think about anything other than what’s at hand.” His tone became more commanding. The genuine concern in his voice was audible.

_Look at what you’ve done. You inconvenienced your friend._   
_All you are is a nuisance to him._

__

No. He had to think of anything else. Anything but that. Do what mark said. Distract yourself.A story. Sean had to think of a story.

“A story?”

“Mhmm.” What sounded like a car door shutting was heard over the line.

“Oh… Okay..”

Sean paused to collect his thoughts. A story? It seemed like such a difficult task to achieve. To tell a story requires a coherent train of thought.

“Uh… This is kind of weird but… um.. O-one day…, there was a boy. He-- uh.. he was having a lot of troubles. He had a difficult time in school because of the torture he was put through each day. He thought everything was hopeless, until, one day… He met another boy. This other boy was cute, smart, and made the boy laugh and be happy for once in his life. The two boys… uh.. got to be really good friends. They did everything together… Um. The new boy was the… uh boy’s.. life. He became so important to the boy that he would do anything for him. The boy… had dangerous thoughts and the new addition to his life seemed to make them wither away…”

“Keep going. I’m listening.” Mark reassured Sean.

“Oh. Okay… The boys.. uh.. got up to their usual shenanigans… and one day, they ended up in a closet?” Sean was losing his train of thought. He looked over at the counter and saw it. He immediately turned his head. He could feel old scars throb in anticipation. He urged the feeling away. The sensation travelled from his forearms to his hips, where he hid more secrets.

“Jack. Keep going.”

“Then the best thing in the boy’s life happened. The two of them shared a special moment. They formed an unbreakable bond….” Sean let his narrative side take over. He allowed himself to speak freely. The tears finally stopped.

“The two boys… they-- they held each other, they shared a magical moment. It was then that the boy didn’t feel like dying. But he didn’t know he would want to end it all-- that… that night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! Hope you enjoyed this supah long chapter :3 Please give me some feedback! It is greatly appreciated! Don't forget to comment and leave a kudo c: 
> 
> NEW CHAPTER SOON!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated. I would love some feedback!!! 
> 
> NEW CHAPTER COMING ASAP


End file.
